


Untitled

by Vauvenal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silicone eggs, kinky stuff ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vauvenal/pseuds/Vauvenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoops, my hand slipped.<br/>Involves Sans, you and some silicone eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

You shudder as you feel another egg being pushed inside you.

“How many?”, you hear him ask, voice deep and raspy. You’ve lost count long ago. Count of the eggs, count of the minutes, maybe hours he’s been torturing and touching you without giving your clit even the littlest bit of attention.

“F-five?”, you guess, but Sans just laughs cooly, nuzzling your cheek with his.  
“Wrong.”

Another one rubs against you and slides in far too easily. “Now it’s five.”

“Oh fuck Sans, you’re going to kill me tonight …”

“Ah, no. Not gonna do that.” He grins and licks your neck. “Too much fun planned for us both.”

For a few long seconds, Sans watches you, admires your body, watches you squirm beneath him. You can feels the eggs filling you, pressing against your insides and you’re barely able to hold all of them. Suddenly, he laughs softly and grins again. “Maybe I should play nice tonight, should I?”

A whimper is all you can force out of your throat. “I’ll count that as a “yes”.”

His cool, long fingers trace down your body, circle your nipples and then reach your clit and finally, finally he’s touching you just where you needed it all night. “Y-yes … right there …”

But just as you finish your sentence, he pulls away, licks his finger. “Mmh. I think it’s time to make space for me.”

Your hips buck up towards him, the movement making the eggs rub your insides and a scream escapes your throat.

Slowly, he tugs on the string of the first egg and you feel how your entrance is being stretched around the thickest part until it suddenly slips out of you and you whimper. He goes on to the second, the third and the fourth egg, each one more excruciatingly slow than the one before. The last one is left inside you. So deep, so incredibly deep. Again, you whimper, a silent beg for him to just fucking take you and stop fooling around.

“I know what you want baby. You want the bone, don’t you?” You groan loudly and buck your hips, trying to ignore his pun.

The sound of fabric against bone reaches your ears as Sans removes his shorts and crawls above you, an almost predatory gaze in his eye. “Want you,” he whispers and pushes his cock against you.

“B-but the egg …!”

“I know.” His teeth gently dig into your neck as he positions himself and shoves his cock into you in one, smooth movement. The tip of it quickly reaches the egg, rubbing and nudging it. He digs his fingers into the pillows and lets out a strangled curse of pleasure. Still, he holds back. His thrusts are deep, but slow, each one hits the egg inside you again and again, pushing it against your most sensitive spots and you scream with every movement of his. “God Sans, please … you …”

“Shh, I know what you need. You need it harder, right? Faster?”

“Yes, yes, everything …” You buck your hips against his to force him to thrust faster.

“Well, if you beg so nicely, how could I refuse …”

His voice is shaky and hoarse and it’s obvious he himself has a hard time holding back his want. Then he sits up a little, grabs your legs and lays them over his shoulders. The change of position makes you whimper as both the egg and his cock move against each other inside you. When he starts thrusting, he is violent and needy, giving you all he has, with every twitch of his cock. If you open your eyes you can – through the haze of arousal – see how his tongue is slightly hanging out of his mouth, his head lolling back in pleasure and a trail of saliva running down his chin. His left eye is gleaming with magic until he closes them both and grunts a warning. “G-gonna come … just a bit …”

“Sans,” you moan, writhing underneath him, “Come inside me … fill me up, we both know you love that …”

“Admit how much of a greedy little girl you are, you enjoy it yourself just as much.” You laugh hoarsely and caress his cheek. He kisses your hand shakingly and then finally tenses up, tip of his cock pushing against the egg and you twitch around him, practically milking his cock and forcing every drop out of him and inside you. His heat fills you up and then you feel two fingers against your clit, rubbing, shivering, pushing and tickling until you yourself can’t take it anymore and scream his name as you come for him. For a few long moments, you keep your position and he shoots you a loving gaze. Then he collapses next to you, his cock sliding out of you with a slick noise that makes you shudder. You breathe heavily and look at him, smiling. “That was … oh wow.”

“Thanks baby, I know.”

“If I weren’t so exhausted, I’d hit you in the face.”

“Mmhm. Sure.”

Both of you take your time to enjoy the afterglow until you murmur: “Could you maybe … the egg …?”

He tilts his head and furrows his brows as if he was thinking and then shakes his head. “Hmmm, nah. Later maybe.”

You barely resist the urge to hit him with a pillow.


End file.
